


Homestuck: The Omega Timeline

by ah2190



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Omega Timeline, Split Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah2190/pseuds/ah2190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a split in the timeline occures and both of them are considered to be the 'Alpha' timeline. However, in truth, one of the timelines will end up Doomed - sometimes by the actions inside that timeline, and sometimes by the actions of the other timeline. This is a story of one such timeline - which would end up forever known as the Omega Timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck: The Omega Timeline

**Act 0: Prologue**

The Multiverse is a strange place. From the outside, looking in from what some have come to know as The Void, many universes float within, each one being of variable size and scope. Some universes act like multiverses themselves, while others are only the size of a galaxy, or even smaller. And The Void acts as a buffer between The Multiverse and a single universe - ours. While crossing between universes in The Multiverse is common, only a few have ever managed to make the trip through the Void from our Universe to The Multiverse, yet no-one has ever managed to enter our Universe from The Multiverse - or, at least, no-one who we know about.

Of the multiverses within The Multiverse, two of them are so close together that they are connected in a deep way. In fact, it has been shown that the universes inside them can somehow communicate with each other - and even with one of the multiverse's version of The Void, which is known only as the Furthest Ring. These multiverses are so tied together that the events in one multiverse can have an effect on the other, sometimes creating or even destroying universes in the other multiverse. Also, they are strange in the fact that timelines within them can branch, loop and even restart themselves.

However, they have two major timelines, which were once one, but somehow they split up in some form. No-one, not even the beings which are tasked with overseeing The Multiverse and the many timelines that it has, knew what caused the timeline to split, or when, although thankfully the two timelines are now vastly separated. One of these two timelines you may well remember reading about - mainly as the person responsible for overseeing said timeline has inspired our version of one of the 'gods' of that universe to create a long-running webcomic based on events during that timeline. And, somehow, with the help of many, many others, he was able to tell us exactly what happened without much help of the being, or whatever it is, which is tasked with keeping an eye on that timeline.

However, the person charged with keeping an eye on the other timeline is worried, as what was once two multiverses has now changed - most of the universes in each multiverse have been eaten up by an unknown power, and only one universe remains intact in one of the multiverses: the universe where said 'god' of that multiverse resides. As for the other multiverse... barring a green orb, it seems like all there is left in that multiverse is the Furthest Ring

Upon closer inspection, however, it is shown that somehow, the universe remaining is not just a normal universe, but also doubles as a buffer for another universe, which said unknown power cannot blow up, as he would need to blow up the universe that serves as a buffer - but the Waste of Space has prevented him from doing such a thing, and he is now locked in a timeless strife with the unknown power to try and stop him from ending his multiverse, therefore allowing him to be able to enter The Multiverse, and then eventually our Universe, and turning everything into The Void Which Is The End, turning the other timeline of the multiverses he comes from into events that would never happen.

But while said power can't blow up the buffered universe, when the buffered universe created a universe within the Furthest Ring in the other multiverse, ready for a session of a certain game, he came up with a plan. The plan he had in mind would make it so that it would be impossible to win in theory.  But then again, due to the nature of the universe it was born from, and also because of the players who would be entering said game, he didn't realize that the rules would change. Especially as said game now had to cater for one single player rather than the normal required minimum of two - however, due to said player's quirks, a workaround would end up falling into place, where that one player would end up becoming two – an ultra-rare case which would lead to the two multiverses making their last stand against the dark power which is only known as LORD ENGLISH.

With Her Imperious Condescension, the only being he allowed to live from one of the universes he blew up, and Bec Noir, the strange 'Sovereign Slayer' who was from a timeline which was reset in the other main timeline but managed to facilitate his 'birth', as his two trump cards, LORD ENGLIGH hopes to win this battle and end The Multiverse as we know it. The only person standing in his way is...

Well, it would possibly be better if we meet him first, and then tell his tale – a tale of trust and betrayal, of Light and Doom, of two Kingdoms which are locked in an eternal war that only one of them would win, and of his encounter with the deadliest trio ever to become the final obstacle between him and winning not only the game, but securing this timeline as a Doomed one… at least, in the eyes of LORD ENGLIGH, that is. It is also a tale of balance, of how two opposite forces can work together to reach a common goal, and of trust. This tale – his tale – would forever be remembered by everyone who hears it as The Omega Timeline.

**End of Act 0**


End file.
